Dimensional Struggle
by Flying Pan
Summary: Arthur used to be a simple student and duelist from Heartland, but all changed when he had a nightnare: one where soldiers dressed in red, yellow and blue attacked his city. He knew that such situation was no joke, but also that should that happen he would need to learn to survive
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:**

**Heartland's Heroic Champion loses his title!**

"No..."

He saw it.

He saw the destruction that happened upon his city.

What had they done to receive that?

They came dressed with red jackets and summoned forth oud machines of war.

With smiles in their faces, they destroyed the city while innocent civilians became mere cards.

His city became a ruin and fire rained from the skies and erupted from the earth on that day.

/

A boy opened his eyes weakly on the ground.

Clearly, he fell from the bed, which was the reason of his headache, but...

"What was... that?"

He got up.

It was better to leave those thoughts behind. That was nightmare.

"Yeah" he spoke as if to convince himself. "To begin with... it's not like Heartland did anything to start a war".

The boy looked around and his eyes fell upon a clock - there was still time.

But if he wanted to duel before classes, that time was running out.

He ran and washed his face. He had black hair and green eyes.

The boy took out his school uniform. The shirt was mainly white, but has some green details due to his status as a second year student.

And, before picking up his tie, he picked up what was far more important:

A deck with the card Heroic Champion - Excalibur on top.

"Ready to have a rematch against Bryce? I hope so!"

/

Half an hour later...

The boy crossed the city at an impossible speed.

Advanced constructions, cleaning robots, airwalks and a tower with a heart on top, all passed from his view as he aproached the school, but...

"Arthur, watch out!"

"Bryce?!"

CRASH!

""WAAAAAAAHHH!"

THUD

...

An entire set of three stairs all the way down to the school ground.

And the two boys painfully rolled everything all the way down.

"Dude..." Arthur, that was trying to get up, spoke. "Where did you even come from?"

"MY DECK!" The boy desperately picked up the cards that spilled on the ground. "Glassjaw! Sparrer! Headgeared! Noooo! Even Lead Yoke!"

Bryce Brawl - Battlin' Boxer player.

He was Arthur's friend and also a second year student.

A tanned boy with well developed muscles, but somehow looked very unreliable.

"Let me help" offered Arthur upon picking up the cards.

And then...

"Ice... Hand? Bryce, since when you have one of those?"

"Hehehehe..." He revealed a vile smile. "That's what I got from participating on that tournament".

"You won?!"

"I lost" he said, but without losing his smile. "And then, when I was returning home, I got chased by cats. Then, by dogs! But just when the day seemed to get worse, I crashed into some robots in the trash. And found those 'Hand Cards'! Lucky me!"

"Who the heck throws 'Hand Cards' in the trash?!"

The very though was inconceivable!

Fire and Ice hand were powerful cards that could lay waste to the entire field of the opponent and someone did that?

But before they could talk...

RIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNGGGG!

The classes had already started and...

"Nooooo!" Bryce was already freaking out.

"Don't 'no' me!" Arthur grabbed his hand. "Let's go!"

/

The result was obvious.

"Hahahahaha! How is the cleaning duty going?"

The duo had obviously received punishment.

A boy with red hair and a wicked smile laughed upon looking them.

"Sup?" He said upon aproaching them and picking up a bucket.

Bryce watched him with half-opened eyes.

"It's surprising how you can act arrogant even though you are in the same situation as us, Hades".

"Ugh".

Hades Pluto - Burning Abyss player.

Arthur's relationship with him didn't start as one of the best, due to his atittude. Thankfully, with time they came to mutual understanding.

He always had an arrogant smile, but he was actually hardworking. If someone could ignore that taunting expression, they could find a good friend in him.

But Hades arriving late...

"What did you do, Hades?" Asked Arthur. "Knowing you, either it was oversleeping or dueling".

"Hah! You are mistaken!" His smile didn't cease. "I am late... because the new booster pack arrived in town, with newly mass-produced 'Number Cards'!"

THUD

Bryce nearly fainted and Arthur couldn't contain his surprise.

"It was today?!"

"Nope!" Hades turned around. "Luckily for me, there was this granny I helped and she gave me three booster packs and..." Hades took out two packs from his pocket. "Since someone of my caliber doesn't need mant cards, I guess you two deplorable duelists could take one pack ea-"

"HADES, I LOVE YOU!"

"No! GET AWAY!"

Before Arthur could intervene, Bryce was already hugging Hades with full force.

'He really is something' thought Arthur upon watching them.

According to rumors, Numbers were very powerful cards.

They carried power beyond imagining and could only be destroyed by another in battle.

The Numbers of present day were merely copies, mass-produced.

They didn't have the same power of the originals, but were still very rare.

Take Number 101: Silent Honor Ark for example.

The original one was used by a mythical prince of the stars themselves or something like that.

It didn't even need to use overlay units for his effect, while the copies needed to use two.

'Man, but taking one in a booster is already a feat' he thought upon picking up a booster pack that fell on the ground.

'If I had one, think about the strategies it would open up in my deck?'

And upon opening a pack...

"I... got one..."

""Huh?""

Hades and Bryce had already recomposed themselves and were surprised by the look in Arthur's face.

"I got the Silent Honor Ark..."

""... HUH?! YOU WHAT?!""

/

Outside of the building, in the school grounds, two gurls heard boys shouting like girls.

A girl with long blonde hair said:

"That's probably your brother's fault, Athena".

"I don't doubt you".

Athena Pluto - Star Seraph player.

She was Hades' older sister and a third year student.

While she lacked the arrogant smile and seemed like a calm person, her friends knew that such thing only applied outside of duels.

In a duel, she was the queen of hell itself, as if she completely changed, but...

"He was actually very excited, you know? He already learned Synchro and Ritual summoning, Milk".

"Oh..." Milk was surprised.

Milk LeFay - Madolche player.

She was a friend of Athena, and childhood friend of Bryce. However, she felt sorry due to number of times she beat him.

It was to the point he even said: "I take on a deck of Madolche! What I can't take on is a deck of Tiaramisu!"

Milk smiled upon remembering that.

"But you know, Athena?"

"What?"

"Just because he can use all, doesn't mean it is exactly better".

"A focus on something may be better than the variety?"

"Close. By the way, there is a rumor of a Winged-Beast user that can do Rank-Up".

"Wow, now that is interesting bu-"

She stopped.

Milk was curious. "What?"

Athena pointed at the school building. On the roof, one could ser a boy with red hair and yellow eyes that had summoned a powerful monster and a black-haired boy with green eyes that was startin his turn.

"He is a kid" she said. "They couldn't even wait to start a duel".

"Hades and... wait, is that Arthur?"

"My brother is so gonna lose..."

/

Duel:

Hades Pluto VS Arthur Spear

Current situation:

Hades had one card in hand, three set cards and Dante: Traveler of the Burning Abyss (1000/2500) on the field with one overlay unit.

Arthur had just drawn a card and knew things weren't good.

"How could that guy mill a Scarm and a Breakthrough Skill at once?!"

Yes, the card in his hand was actually Tour Guide from the Underworld.

A fiend he got due to Scarm's effect.

Burning Abyss - a powerful deck that could Xyz, Synchro and Ritual summon. Once Hades learned fusion...

On the other hand, Arthur was a Heroic player, focused solely on Xyz summoning.

"I wanted to duel too!" Shouted Bryce.

"Next time!" Said Hades. "I'm having my revenge here!"

Yes...

Contrary to the odds, Hades had suffered a loss against Arthur.

"Well, you hope so!" Said Arthur with a smile. "Cause you are getting two turns without special summons! I summon Heroic Challenger - Thousand Blades!"

A warrior with many uncountable swords appeared on the field.

Thousand Blades: 1300/1100

The sky got darker as if fate had already chosen its course.

But Hades smiled.

"I see, you plan to summon that boss, Number 86 with five monsters to take me down, huh? Well, I dare you!"

Arthur felt a thrill from those words.

Three set cards.

Step back or step forward?

'If I didn't have courage, I wouldn't ever win'.

Yes, he needed to act fast.

Another Dante was coming his way and the first one needed to die there!

"I activate Thousand Blades effect! I can discard one Heroic card to summon a Heroic Challenger from my deck! I discard Heroic Challenger - Double Lance and summon-"

"I activate the trap card Solemn Warning!"

"WHAT?!"

Arthur inadvertidely shouted. Bryce had his mouth wide opened. And Hades...

"For 2000LP" had a smile on his face. "I can negate that and Thousand Blades is destroyed. Now, what are you going to do?"

The warrior exploded and dust was raised on the field.

Arthur was... expressionless.

/

Outside, Milk was interested.

"Now that's serious".

"Nope" but Athena didn't lose confidence. "We are talking about Arthur here. He always finds a way to win in the end and... why is he putting his hand on the deck?!"

/

Hades: 2000LP

Arthur: 4000LP

'What is there for me to do?!' He thought. 'Next turn, there will be two Dantes coming full force on me. Thousand Blades may block one, but...'

'My hand bricked...'

Yes, there was nothing he could do anymore.

He could last with 300LP, but...

"I give up" he put his hand on his deck. "You win, Hades."

.

..

...

"WHAAAAAAAT?" Bryce was the first to react.

And Hades...

"WHAAAAAAAT?"

Arthur had a awry smile:

"Well, I kinda lost. Even if I use Thousand Blades' revival effect, you are gonna summon another Dante. Both Dantes' ATKs would rise to 2500, so I would have only 300LP left. Even if I drew some powerful card..."

"Your point is?!" Hades, even with his vile smile, seemed angry. "That's the best you can do? You were with 100 LP when you beat me last time!"

"Bu-"

"Yeah!" Bryce agreed with him while interrupting Arthur. "And your fate was left to the last draw when you beat me!"

"You don't understand, even if I-"

"Arthur Spear, the prodigy and best second year student..." A female voice interrupted them.

"Sister?!"

"Athena! Milk!"

Both Hades and Bryce were surprised. Athena walked forward with her cold expression.

"Winner of the last Battle Royal. Beat Hades Pluto with 100 LP, beat Bryce Brawl in the semi-finals with a supposed Destiny Draw. Beat Milk LeFay by the risky strategy of leaving the field wide open to summon his ace and finish her off" Athena pointed at herself. "Beat Athena Pluto on burn damage due to the incapability to deal with the swarming of the Star Seraphs".

"Your point?"

Athena sighed.

"Leaving your fate to the last card doesn't seem new to you. In any of those cases, you could have given up, but never did. Why now?"

"Cause..."

'Because the sky darkened just like that in my dream' he thought. 'When those guys with red jackets appeared out of nowhere and destroyed Heartland'.

'But that was a dream'

"Fine".

'This is reality'.

"You are going to regret continuing this, Hades!" Arthur stepped forward with tenacity. "I'm leaving my fate to the last card again and trust in my deck to beat you! I end my turn!"

"Yes!" Hades revealed an arrogant smile. "That's the spirit that I will crush like a crockroach!"

TURN 03

Hades - 2000LP - 1 card in hand

Arthur - 4000LP - 5 cards in hand

"I DRAW!" Hades looked at his card and smiled again. "Since I can't go easy against someone that destroyed my Djinn lock, I'm going all out!"

"And I am going to destroy you all-out again!" Responded Arthur with equal conviction.

"Oh yeah? Then you better have a Battle Fader in your hand, cause I activate Soul Release!"

"WHAT?!" Arthur couldn't help but explain.

Surprise silenced the battle field.

Bryce was mute.

Athena was surprised.

And Milk...

"Athena, I don't think he will..."

"Yeah, I get it..."

Soul Release - a card the banished up to 5 cards from either player's graveyard. An anti-meta card that dealt with decks focused in graveyard.

Arthur...

"Man, that's dirty" just smiled upon his loss.

"Thousand Blades really screwed me over last time" answered Hades, for the first time his smile seemed like of a normal person. "It just kept reviving and protecting you, so I put this card here when I noticed most decks are graveyard reliant, even though you only relied on that single card".

Arthur sighed. 'Even if I had something...' he looked at Hades, the genius that mastered Xyz, Synchro and the uncommon Ritual. 'He is already on a whole different level since last time'.

He looked at the spectator trio.

"Guys, I really don't think right now..."

"Yeah, I think you should give up and let me duel against him now" said Bryce.

"He really blew up your protections" said Athena.

"The fun thing is" stated Milk. "If it was you drawing a card that destroyed the graveyard, the outcome would be different".

"Hah..." Arthur merely smiled.

It was one of the fun things of Heartland.

You won some and lost some.

In victory, you gain glory. In loss, you evolved.

'Perhaps it's my time to evolve since my lucky victory streak' he thought.

"You won this, Hades. But next time, we will settle the score once and for all".

"I will be waiting you feeble resistance impatiently" said Hades, but trusting in Arthur with those words. "Good luck".

And then, by putting his hand on top of his deck.

"I give up".

Arthur lost for the first time in a while.

However, that wasn't the end of the world, for he knew there was still much to come.

Hades was commemorating, Bryce already took out his duel disk, the girls waved upon walking away.

Life continued, but one thing he knew:

"I need to get stronger..."

If that tragedy the struck Heartland were to happen, he needed to rely less on his deck and more on his own skills.

'But I don't think training against a Burning Abyss player is the best of the ideas'.

And, just like that, another day continued for him in Heartland City.

**/**

**Flying Pan started an Arc-V fic!**

**And the protagonist lost just in the beginning?!**

**Well, B.A. is a strong deck and when your own deck bricks, shit happens!**

**As you can see, this chapter focused on the Xyz Dimension before the events of Arc-V. Arc-V character DO exist (the rumored Rank-Up user is Shun, BTW), but they won't participate.**

**This is more of a separate story. While Arc-V events happen, these guys fight their own... insignificant battles to survive.**

**Arthur was designed a bit after King Arthur, to fit the boss theme of the Heroic deck (Arthur's sword and spear).**

**I thought of making him use Noble Knights, but Heroic fit better.**

**Why?**

**Dimensional Counterparts.**

**And the next chapter will feature a far longer duel (tag by the way) in a certain Academy(ia)**

**The name of the chapter will be:**

**The Academia's HERO Wannabee's test of strength!**

**Get it?**

**Heroic - HERO**

**Xyz - Fusion**

**Don't get it?**


	2. Chapter 2

"Wow... found another treasure!"

"What nonsense are you talking about while you dig in that trash? Get out of there already, our match is about to start!"

Fusion Dimension

Location: outside of Academia's main building; in the Reject Well

A boy was deep down a hole while a girl looked down at him from the outside.

That was a place many students threw their useless cards away. That was a poace he kept visiting to improve his deck.

"Klin, come out! If I lose the match because you didn't appear..."

"Okay, okay, Coco! I'm going!"

And so, the boy obeyed and they ran.

/

**The Academia's Hero Wannabee's test of Strength**

/

At the Academia, the arena was already set and the duo arrived just in time.

A boy with blonde hair, blue eyes and a frail appearance. He wore a red jacket.

A girl with black long hair and purple fierce eyes. She wore a yellow jacket.

Just as they arrived, in many screens accross the stadium their faces appeared.

"And they arrived in the last second!" Said a voice through the stadium. "Students and staff of Academia, many of you should already know, but here is a briefing of what is going on".

Coco glared at Klin, and he tried to smile in response, but received a more dangerous glare. It was clear that she was angry for nearly arriving late.

Their names appeared in the screens:

Klin Kanohi

Coco Maelstrom

The voice continued:

"As many of you should know, these two are among the most promising students of their classes in dueling. However, due to a series of complications, they weren't allowed to participate in our grand mission of uniting all dimensions".

Klin averted his gaze. He didn't pass on the physical tests to be accepted no matter how much his skill was recognized.

Coco, on the other hand, didn't have the team skills to be allowed to enter the mission and explore the other dimensions.

The voice continued:

"Therefore, this a test for their resolve. We will start a tag duel, and they will have to defeat two of our instructors while they use Xyz focused decks. Should the duo win, or at least prove their skills, qualities and resolve, they will be allowed not only to participate in the mission, as they will belong to the top elite Obelisk Force"

Cheers and applauses came.

"Now, are there any questions?"

Neuther Klin nor Coco raised their hands. The voice continued:

"Then, let us begin. Just as a final reminder, your opponents will have twice the starting life points as yours. This is part of the test. Also, only from the second turn onwards may the player attack".

Two instructions, dressed in black and wearing featurless masks entered the stadium and readied their duel disks.

Klin and Coco readied both of their and the duel begun.

""""DUEL!""""

/

"I will go first!"

Instructor 1: 5 cards in hand, 8000 LP

"I summon rescue rabbit!"

Just as he said that, a rabbit with a helmet appeared on the field.

"By tributing him, I can summon two normal monsters from my deck. Come to me, two Sabersaurus!"

And just as the dinossaurs appeared...

"I overlay my two level 4 Sabersaurus! With these monsters, I build the overlay network!" A golden vortex appeared and absorbed the monsters. "The remnant that escaped the course of evolution, rise here and become a thorn to modern society! Xyz Summon! Appear, Evolzar Laggia!"

Evolzar Laggia: 2400ATK, 2OU

"I set three cards and end my turn".

Coco laughed.

"Just that? I expected more and you summon a lizard? I will show you-"

"My turn!" Announced Klin.

"Hey, what are you..." Coco seemed displeased.

"Sorry" the boy revealed a smile. "I promise you the spotlight, but it's better if I go for now".

"... Do NOT mess this up, Kanohi".

"I won't, Coco. We will raise to the top!"

/

Turn 2 - Klin Kanohi

4000 LP. 5 cards in hand.

"I draw!" 6 cards in hand. "I activate Dark Hole! It destroys all monsters in field!"

Coco opened her eyes wide.

"That's a card that should be kept for later in the game! If you use it now!"

"I have to use it now!"

But the instructor said:

"I use all of Laggia's overlay units to negate Dark Hole!"

Coco glared at Klin and he said: "Don't worry. All part of my plan. I summon Summoner Monk! When he is summoned, he is changed to defense!"

Just as a magician appeared on the field, Klin announced his effect:

"I discard the spell E - Emergency Sinal to activate Monk's effect and summon a level 4 monster from my deck! I summon Elemental Hero Shadow Mist in defense mode!"

A female woman, dressed in darkness appeared on the field. At that moment, murmurs could be heard accross the stadium and the voice said:

"Seems like we will be seeing the unique way the player Kanohi fusion summons soon".

Klin smiled and said:

"When Mist is special summoned, I can bring a Change spell from my deck to my hand. I choose Mask Change!"

'Against that backrow...' he thought. 'No matter if it's Xyz or not, he is still an instructor, so...'

"I set three cards and special summon Elemental Hero Bubbleman from my hand, since he is the only card in my hand".

Klin's field had a solidy defense, however, Coco glared at him:

"What happened to your strategy? If you set a quick play spell like Mask Change..."

"It's all part of the plan. I end my turn".

/

Turn 3 - Instructor 2

"I draw!"

"I activate Mask Change!" Shouted Klin just as the instructor drew. "It allows me to send it together with a hero to the grave and summon a Masked Hero from my extra deck. I choose Bubbleman!"

"Fusion summon with only one material" muttered one of the instructors.

"More like the spell is a material itself" said another.

Klin raised his hands to the air:

"Hero of the water, combine yourself with a mystical power and let go of your identity! Fusion Summon! Reveal yourself, powerfull hero that shoots down all evils with your armaments! Level 8 - Masked Hero Acid!"

A masked man dressed in blue holding a gun appeared on the field.

"Acid's effect activates! He destroys all spells and traps from my opponent!"

The instructor 1 readied himself:

"As if I would let you! I activate the continuous trap card - Fiendish Chain! Acid will be restrained, unable to attack nor to use his effects!"

Klin shouted:

"I expected that! I activate Mystical Space Typhoon! A continuous card needs to stay in the field to resolve, I destroy Fiendish Chain!"

"But I activate my other trap: Bottomless Trap Hole! Acid shall be banished!"

"Ugh!"

Klin didn't expect that.

Acid fell in the deep hole but still shot. The rain destroyed all of the opponents set cards, including a Mirror Force that couldn't be used and a shot covered Laggia.

"When Acid destroys those cards, my opponent's monsters lose 300 attack. Acid will drag Laggia to his grave soon".

Laggia: 2100ATK, 0 Overlay Units.

The second instructor finally proceeded:

"I summon Scarm - Malembrache of the Burning Abyss. Following that, since I have no backrow, I summon Cir, another Malembrach specially. And overlay them! Fool that walks through the purgatory. Appear here and let go of your carnal desires! Xyz Summon! Appear, rank 3 - Dante, Traveler of the Burning Abyss!"

Dante: 1000 ATK, 2OU

Coco didn't even bother with that monster.

"What a weakling".

"I activate my last set card!" Shouted Klin desperately. "Another Mask Change and I use it on Shadow Mist! Hero of the darkness, combine yourself with a mystical power and let go of your identity! Fusion Summon! Reveal yourself, powerful hero whose law enforcement render all evil powerless! Level 6 - Masked Hero Dark Law!

Dark Law: 2400ATK

"Also, since Shadow Mist went to the grave, I bring Elemental Hero Neos Alius to my hand".

"Futile" said the instructor. "Using one overlay unit, Dante sends the top 3 cards from my deck to the grave and his attack will rise to 2500! Go, my power!"

Just as he sent those three cards... nothing changed.

"What?!"

Klin smirked.

"While Dark Law is in the field, all of my opponents cards are banished instead of going to the grave. Dante's milling needs to reach the grave, just like the Scarm you just detached, so... he isn't gaining any attack!"

"Ugh..."

The instructor looked at his hand. 'It means I can't use Fire Lake of the Burning Abyss, since that trap needs to send monsters to the grave...'

I attack with Dante (1000) ATK your Summoner Monk (1600DEF)

Dante punched the Monk, but he fought back with magic and in the resulting explosion, none were destroyed.

Instructor 2: 8000LP to 7400 LP

"Since Dante attacked, he will go to defense mode (2500DEF)

Even with that useless fire lake...

"I set one card and end my turn".

"Finally..." muttered Coco.

/

Turn 4 - Coco Maelstrom

"I draw! Heh!"

She looked at her hand and smiled.

"Klin... good job. But I'm afraid your actions were in vain! I could deal with both of them in my own. However, I will ask: out of these two, who are you most afraid to defeat?"

"The second one!"

"I see... well, I guess I will do you a favor and wreck him a bit. I activate Shaddoll Fusion! If my opponent controls a monster from the extra deck, like your useless Dante, I can fuse from my deck! I use Shaddoll Dragon and Wyvernbuster! Tainted dragon doll, let thyself be controlled by the light of judgement! Fusion Summon! Appear, the dollmaster that destroys and rule the strings of fate! Level 8 - El Shaddoll Construct!"

Coco smirked arrogantly.

"Shaddoll Dragon will destroy your set card, and Construct lets me send another Shaddoll to the grave. I choose Shaddoll Falcon. And once it's sent to the grave by an effect, he is summoned to the field face-down".

While Coco laughed haugtly, Klin looked around. The viewers in the stadium seemed to get ready for the battles that would soon start.

The Instrunctor no. 1 looked at them and analized.

'I see... the pale boy is unsuited for this type of stuff. So, he concentrated on destroying our advantages since he kew the girl would be strong enough for the two of them. Now, I am with zero cards and he" he looked at the other instructor. 'Is about to lose Dante. Since she is an ally, Dark Law doesn't extend to her, and only blocks our cards'

"Have you made your prayers? Construct, attack Dante! Death by Dismembering!"

The monster released her strings which restricted Dante's joints. Soon, they started to pull and separate the body. The monster was destroyed and not a single trace was left.

"When Construct battles a special summoned monster, he is destroyed right away. Well, now we don't have much to worry, right? I set three face-down cards and end my turn".

/

Turn 5 - Instructor 1 - 8000LP

"I draw!" The instructor had a single card in hand. "I activate Raigeki! It destroys all of my opponent's monsters. And since you two are together..."

Klin got desperate. 'If Dark Law dies, the Burning Abyss instructor...'

"Seriously, Klin" Coco sighed. "You make me put some useless cards in the deck, you know? I activate Safe Zone on Dark Law. The monster protected by this trap can't be destroyed by effects nor battle, but can't attack directly".

Klin opened his eyes wide.

"Coco, you..."

The rest of the monsters were destroyed. Summoner Monk, Coco's facedown falcon and Construct. When that happened...

"Shaddoll Falcon will return to the field facedown again, yada yada, Construct brings Shaddoll Fusion back to my hand when she dies".

"Ugh... they are good" muttered the Instructor.

'I never thought that brash girl would actually help her partner. Maybe they have truly changed. However...'

"Laggia! Attack her facedown falcon! Forgotten Stream!"

Coco sighed.

"I activate the trap Dimensional Prison. It banishes your Laggia" the dragon disappeared from the field. "Seriously, what was even the point of lowering it's attack?"

"... I end my turn".

/

"My turn! Draw!"

Turn 6 - Klin Kanohi - 4000LP - 2 cards in hand

"I summon Goblindberg" a goblin piloting a plane apleared on the field. "With his effect, I summon Neos Alius from my hand and the goblin goes to defense".

Klin sighed. As much as he hated, he needed to finish the duel fast before his health suddenly attacked him.

"We have to reach the top no matter what, right Coco?"

Coco opened her eyes wide.

"Y-yeah, but why are you..."

"So, I'm gonna commit a taboo here. I overlay my level 4 Neos Alius and my level 4 Goblindberg! With these two monsters, I build the overlay network!"

A vortex apleared onthe field and the audience already reacted.

Both instructors didn't expect that.

"It can't be!"

"That is!"

Klin raised his fist to the sky.

"We are going to the top! I'm becoming a hero no matter what! Silent assassin of the shadows, apoear here and kill the enemies before me bringing peace to this world! Xyz Summon! Hide and strike! Rank 4 - Blade Armor Ninja (2200ATK)!"

Coco opened her eyes wide at the ninja on the field.

"Xyz Summon... Klin, you..." She smiled wide. "Couldn't be more right! Screw those idiots from here, we are going to war and a war must be won by all costs! Eliminate them!"

"I will!" Klin smiled. "I activate my Ninja's effect! He uses one overlay unit to allow a ninja to attack twice! I attack Instructor 2 directly twice!"

Instructor 2 - 7400 LP

5200 LP

3000 LP

After the consecutive hits by th ninja, the instructor struggled to stand up and said:

"But since Dark Law is in Safe Zone, you can't attack directly".

"... I end my turn".

/

Turn 7 - Instructor 2 - 3000 LP

"I draw!" 5 cards in hand. "I summon Graff, Malembrache of the Burning Abyss and special summon the tuner monster RubicMalembrache of the Burning Abyss".

Klin opened his eyes wide.

"T-that means!"

"Calm down!" Shouted Coco. "It was obvious from the start one of them would use synchro. The Synchro Dimension is merely another target. This is just all the more reason for us to defeat them. If we lose, you are probably gonna be sent to become a spy and I will have to go to one of those boring assignments" Coco looked at him in the eyes. "We have gone too far to lose here. As much as you suck, Klin, I at least know you deserve it more than me to reach the top" Coco pointed at the instructors. "And it's the top we are reaching!"

"Yes!" Shouted Klin. "First I will win, then I will become an Obelisk and finally I will fight gallantly in the front lines. I WON'T become a spy! I will become a HERO!"

"Then win" said the instructor. "Because if you lose, there won't be many other options for you except going back to your training or becoming a spy. I tune my level 3 Graff with my level 3 Rubic!"

Green circles enveloped stars that made a path of light onto the field from the two demons.

"Arise, helper and invader of the purgatory! Synchro Summon! Play the song of pure terror! Level 6 - Virgil, Rockstar of the Burning Abyss! (2600ATK)

"Trap card!" Shouted Coco upon revealing her last face-down card. "Bottomless Trap Hole!"

Virgil barely appeared and fell unto an endless chasm. Coco coldly looked at that monster:

"Fall into the dephs of Tartarus and suffer a fate worse than hell itself" she then looked at the instructor. "It's clear as the sun that those last three cards in your hand are useless. Give up".

"Never. An Academia instructor has to remain until the end. I end my turn".

/

Turn 8 - Coco Maelstron - 4000 LP

"I draw!" Coco - 4 cards. "Then to the end you will fall into humiliation and become a stepping stone for us to rise to the top. I flip summon Shaddoll Falcon and its effect revives Construct facedown".

The revealed falcon cried as if it being a sign. And Klin, for the first time, noticed something...

"Wait... that monster..."

Coco looked at him and smiled:

"Screw the opinion of the sore losers and win at all costs, right? Of course I would need to commit a taboo too. You were not the only one that dug into that trash to find something useful. I summon Shaddoll Dragon (level 4) and tune him with the tuner Shaddoll Falcon!"

"It can't be!" Shouted instructor 2

Instructor 1 analyzed it:

'A boy that can both fusion and xyz... a girl that can fuse and synchro...'

"Appear from the stars an land the judgement of law upon those plebeians! Synchro Summon! Eradicate then - level 6 - Goyo Guardian (2800ATK)"

"Coco... you..."

Coco smiled.

"Goyo guardian! Attack that fool of the first instructor!"

Instructor 1 - 8000LP

5200LP

"Also, I play the quick play El Shaddoll Fusion and fuse Goyo with the facedown Construct! Weak symbol of law, let the strings of darkness give you true power! Fusion Summon! Lay waste to their feeble rebellion, El Shaddoll Shekhinaga (2600ATK) and attack the weakest instructor!"

Instructor 2 - 3000 LP

400LP

"Your move".

/

Turn 9 - Instructor 1 - 5200 LP

"I draw!" 1 card in hand. "I set one card and end my turn".

/

Turn 10 - Klin - 4000 LP

"Ah... Ah... I draw!"

'It's attacking... my disease... not now, I need to last longer!

"I use Blade Armor's effect to allow him to attack twice! And summon Elemental Hero - Shadow Mist (1000ATK) . Blade Armor, attack!"

"Trap card, fiendish chain!"

The ninja was restricted.

"But... Shadow Mist! Finish him!"

Instructor 2 - 400LP

0 - LOSE

"Uwaaaaaahhhh!" The instructor was sent flying by the attack.

"Ugh..." Klin coughed. "I end my turn. Since he is defeated..."

/

Turn 11 - Coco - 4000 LP

"The I take it from here! Draw!"

'This card!' She looked at it as if surprised then back at Klin, who was barely standing up. 'Heh... everyone doing their roles, right? I see now why you lent me that... you knew from the beginning your strength wouldn't last... well, then let's do it!'

"I activate Miracle Fusion! It banishes monsters from the field and graveyard for the summon of a hero! I fuse Masked Hero Dark Law in Klin's field with Acid in his graveyard! Let's do it!"

Klin stood up and held his hand high:

"The hero of one is merely the villain of another! From hypocrisy, contradiction and antithesis be born to this cold cruel reality!"

Coco took out he card and slapped it in the disk, finisshing the summoning together with Klin:

""Lay waste to them, Contrast Hero - Chaos!"" (3000ATK)

'Impressive' thought the last instructor standing.

The opponents were attacking.

The audience was cheering and shouting.

He was going to lose, but...

'The girl that finally learned teamwork and the boy that decidedly followed his path to the top'.

'Xyz, Synchro and a fusion using two fusion monsters. They are indeed worthy. Too bad, however, that you will become mere puppets after this'.

Yes, he knew.

Outside of that propaganda, Academia attacked as if they played a game laughing. And the duo would become soldiers just like the others.

'Too bad' he thought. 'I hoped to save them from such future, but we were unable to cause even a single point of damage.

Shekhinaga and Chaos' attacks finally landed and the instructor's life fell to zero as he was blown away in the explosion.

"I'm sorry" he muttered.

/

"We did it, Klin!" Shouted Coco as the applauses came.

"Yep... Wai-"

Coco hugged him, but such hug was so strong that...

"Air! Air! Air!"

"We will become warriors!" Said the girl not noticing the boy's pain.

"Please... I can't... need... air..."

WINNERS: COCO AND KLIN

In the end, drowning in victory, neither knew the fate that waited them.


	3. Chapter 3

**Xyz Dimension**

**/**

Arthur was just lying down in the grass next to a river in the afternoon.

The sun would set soon. Heartland was still at peace.

"Maybe it was really just a dream..." he muttered calmly.

Everything calm.

Same old city.

Same old peace.

Same old world.

"Sup', Arthur?" And same old Bryce...

/

"You had a nightmare?" Asked Bryce, now lying down in the grass too.

Arthur nodded.

"It seemed so real... Heartland being destroyed with soldiers laughing around..."

"Dude, it was just a dream".

"Was it, Bryce?"

Bryce looked at the sky. It was dyed orange by the setting sun.

"Yes... you know what? This place remembers me when we first duel".

"Ha" Arthur smiled. "We were really different at that time, huh?"

"Yep" Bryce agreed. "Just two crazy guys. Me leading all the delinquents and you challenging me to stop that".

"Reminds me of that legend of the original Numbers" muttered Arthur.

"Oh" Bryce smiled. "Right what I was thinking..." Bryce looked at the river. "The boy came to stop the delinquent, and in the middle of their duel, he accidentally unlocked the gate of the Numbers. Just like in the myth of Pandora's Box, the Numbers spread around the world and caused great evils."

"Hahaha" Arthur laughed. "Those Numbers amplified the owners desires, right? People were moved by their sins and started doing all sorts of things... except".

"The boy" Bryce nodded. "Only one Number remained with him and together with it, the spirit of hope. Using that number, the boy and the spirit fought all sorts of battles to make the world a better place".

Bryce opened his deck box and took out a card, showing it to Arthur:

"The Number that symbolized hope and a better future, the king of wishes: Number 39: Utopia".

Arthur smiled and took out a number from his box too.

"And the boy he fought first became his friend, and by fate had to fight him, shouldering the souls of his own kingdom in his back. He used a number not among the first 100 ,his very own number, that symbolized his fate. The Number of lost souls and the undying past that strengthened his resolve, the knight of the fallen: Number 101: Silent Honor ARK".

Bryce laughed out loud.

"You with fate and me with hope. Funny how we were in opposite sides back then".

"... yeah..."

Arthur looked at the setting sun once more. If the peace were to end today or tomorrow... if that was their last day with peace...

"Hey Arhur, let's duel" said Bryce, interrupting his thoughts. "Maybe you can cheer up and... we can calm down".

Arthur thought about it.

'If this was my last day of peace... I surely would like to at least have a last friendly duel'.

"Sure. Let's do it".

/

TURN 1 - Bryce - 4000 LP - 5 cards in hand.

Both of the boys readied themselves in front of the river.

"I summon Battlin' Boxer Headgeared and send Battlin' Boxer Switchitter from my to the graveyard. Following that, I play Foolish Burial and send Battlin' Boxer Glassjaw from the deck to the grave too, but once he goes, I can bring a Battlin' Boxer from the grave to my hand".

"Switchitter" said Arthur smiling. "So I only have to worry about them next turn?"

"Hahahahaha... no. I special summon Battlin' Boxer Sparrer from my hand".

'Here comes' Arthur readied himself as the portal appeared on the field.

"I overlay my two level 4 monsters! Arise, undefeated fighter, cowardly opressed by the powers that be! Unleash your power, rank 4 - the bound barbarian, Battlin' Boxer Lead Yoke!"

Arthur grinned. That duel was going to be fun.

"I also set two cards and end my turn."

/

TURN 2 - Arthur - 4000 LP - 5 cards in hand

"I draw!" Arthur looked at his hand. "If you have monsters and I don't, I can special summon Heroic Challenger Assault Halberd (1800ATK) from my hand. Following that, I summon Heroic Challenger Thousand Blades (1300ATK) ! And I activate his effect, I discard Double Lance and summon a Heroic Challenger from my deck!"

"Trap card!" Shouted Bryce. "Xyz Block! I use one of Lead Yoke's overlay units to negate and destroy that effect".

Thousand Blades exploded, leaving an smoke screen on the field.

"You seem to have learned a few tricks with Hades"

Bruce smiled.

"Who knows? Since Yoke lost an overlay unit, he gains 800 ATK, going all the way up to 3000! Freedom Determination!"

Arthur saw as the barbarian released himself from half of his restraints.

'Okay, not too much of a problem. Yoke is there... Hmm, I can summon the ARK, but he would summon just another Yoke on the next turn...'

"I activate Soul Charge. I can summon monsters from my grave, but I will lose 1000 LP fo each monster. I summon Double Lance and overlay him with Assault Halberd!"

"Oho! Here comes the ARK!"

"Nope! Queen of the cold death that rules over the blizzards, appear over use with your proud ice! Eternally freeze! Number 103: Ragnazero!"

"Not ARK? Really?"

"Ragnazero's effect" Arthur ignored Bryce. "One unit to blow a monster with an attack different from the original".

"Yoke uses one unit to survive and since he lost..."

"More 800..."

Bryce nodded.

"Freedom Determination! Now he has 3800 ATK!"

Arthur looked at his hand and...

"I set 2 cards and end my turn".

/

Turn 3 - Bryce - 4000 LP

"I draw!"

"At that moment, I activate Ragnazero's effect again, this time destroying Yoke for sure".

Bryce watched as his monster died by the cold of the death.

"Also" Arthur drew one card. "I can draw".

"Sure, okay. I summon Switchitter, when this Battlin' Boxer is summoned, I can summon another one from my graveyard. And I summon Sparrer. Now, I overlay them! Warrior from the cosmos, descend here with your powerful fists and bring judgement from the stars! Fall and rise, rank 4 - Number 79: Battlin' Boxer Nova Kaiser!(2300ATK)"

Arthur opened his eyes wide.

"That Number... since when..."

"From Hades" said Bryce. "You got ARK, I got him and a few surprises. Now, Nova Kaiser gains 100 ATK for each overlay unit he has AAAAND, once per turn one Boxer from my grave can be attached to him. I choose Headgeared!"

With three overlay unites, his ATK rose to 2600!

"Go, Nova Kaiser! Attack Ragnazero! Nova Strike!"

"Quick Spell!" Shouted Arthur. "Forbidden Lance! It lowers your monster's attack by 800!"

"Oh yeah? Quick spell too!" Bryce activated his last set card. "ALSO a forbidden lance. It lowers Ragnazero's attack!"

'WHAT?' Arthur was surprised. 'Of course! He was ready to protect his monsters with Lance's second effect!'

Nova Kaiser - 1800ATK

Ragnazero - 1600ATK

In the explosion of his monster, Arthur rose from the ground, his life reduced to 2800

"When I take damage, Thousand Blades revive from the grave!"

Bryce looked at his hand one last time and...

"I end my turn".

/

Turn 4 - Arthur - 2800 LP

"I draw! I activate my last set card, Call of the Haunted! I summon Assault Halberd again! And I overlay him with Thousand Blades! Arise, powerful champion that carries the sword of promised victory! Rank 4! Shoulder the glory and honor of all! Heroic Champion - Excalibur!"

"Oho... not ARK again?"

"I don't even know what Kaiser does! Excalibur's effect! 2 units to rise his attack to 4000 until the end of your turn! Attack Nova Kaiser!"

The sword of victory sliced the warrior in half, but in the resulting explosion...

Bryce - 2600LP

Which changed to...

4000 LP

"By using Battlin' Boxer Veil (1800 DEF), I summon him and regain life equal to the damage. Also, Nova Kaiser's last effect! When it goes down, I can summon Boxers from the grave equal to the number of Overlay Units he had! Star Revival! I summon Glassjaw, Headgeared and Sparrer!"

Arthur opened his eyes wide.

"So many boxers... I set one last card and end my turn".

/

Turn 4 - Bryce - 4000 LP

"I draw!" Bryce grinned. "Arthur, I will show you my true power!"

"Wow, wow! Chill out, man!"

"I activate Rank-Up-Magic - The Seventh One!"

Arthur opened his eyes wide 'Bryce can use Rank-Up?! No, before that...'

"There aren't Xyz on your field!"

"Yes. But The Seventh One summons an Over-Hundred Number from my grave or extra deck and then ranks it up!"

"TRAP CARD!" Shouted Arthur desperately. "Vanity's Emptiness!"

"WHAT?!"

"No one can special summon as long as it's in the field. However, this trap is destroyed if a card from my field or deck goes to the graveyard".

'He blocked my card' thought Bryce. 'He blocked my rank-up...'

"Ugh... I change all my monsters to defense and end my turn".

/

Turn 5 - Arthur - 2800LP

"I attack glassjaw!"

"When he is targeted, he imediately is destroyed. Then, his second effect plays and I add Switchitter again".

"Yes, but a replay occurs. Excalibur attacks Headgeared now!"

"Ugh..."

"I set one card face-down and end my turn".

/

Turn 6 - Bryce - 4000LP

"Draw! I activate Mystical Space Typhoon and destroy your face-down. Now..."

"Vanity's Emptiness is destroyed too..."

"I summon Switchitter (1500ATK). With him, I summon Glassjaw(2000ATK) again. And now, I overlay Veil and Sparrer! Arise, undefeated fighter, cowardly opressed by the powers that be! Unleash your power, rank 4 - the bound barbarian, Battlin' Boxer Lead Yoke (2200ATK)"

'Great' thought Arthur. 'Talk about power. It feels as if I will lose anytime by now'.

"Yoke, attack Excalibur!"

"Ugh" as his life fell to 2600... "Thousand Blades (1300ATK) revives!"

"Only once per turn! Switchitter, attack him and destroy Thousand Blades!"

2300LP

"Glassjaw, attack directly!"

300LP

"Ugh..."

"Now I overlay Switchitter and Glassjaw! Arise, undefeated fighter, cowardly opressed by the powers that be! Unleash your power, rank 4 - the bound barbarian, Battlin' Boxer Lead Yoke!"

"Aren't you a little too overpowered, Bryce?!"

"Hahaha!" Bryce shouted out loudly. "I guess I got a little better with the cards I got from Hades's booster. Friendship powers us up, you know?"

"What the heck?! I only got ARK from useful cards. You got a Number, learned how to Rank-Up and must have gotten even more things".

"Yeah, but you are forgetting another thing: the cards you got from me. I end my turn".

/

Turn 7 - Arthur - 300 LP

'The cards Bryce gave me? But I don't remember any?'

"Draw!"

His last card was...

'Another Double Lance' he realized. 'I can summon the one in my grave, but they can only be used for the summon of a warrior. My warriors... none can help me...'

Suddenly, he noticed something in his duel disk. A shine from the extra deck.

'The card I got from Bryce... then...'

"That means you?!"

"Yep!" He nodded. "I stuffed them in when you didn't see. Now, let's see if you can still beat me, with the last hope".

"I summon Heroic Challenger Double Lance, which allows me to summon another of him from my grave. Now, I overlay them! Appear, the undying hope for a better future! Rank 4 - Help me, king of wishes - Number 39: Utopia (2500 ATK)"

Bryce clapped his hands upon seeing the shining warrior.

"That's it, Arthur! That's the way! Surpass your very limits! Now, go!"

'Bryce... Got it'.

"Very well! This monster can be summoned by using Utopia as the material! I use Utopia to rebuild the overlay network! Appear before us, the striking hope that shines with the incoming victory! Rank 4 - Help us, chaotic king of wishes - Number C39: Utopia Ray!(2500ATK)"

'That's it, Arthur' thought Bryce. 'Surpass yourself'.

"Utopia Ray uses one unit to gain 500 ATK and make a monster lose 1000! I use the 3 units, making Utopia Ray go all the way to 4000 and one Yoke straight to 0! Go, Utopia Ray! Chaotic Slash of Hope!"

'Yes... That's the way, Arthur. Sorry, my monsters, but I really needed to help my friend on this one'.

From his deck, from his cards, he felt that they didn't regret his decision and he smiled.

With Yoke attacked, but not destroyed, Bryce's LP went from 4000 to 0, losing the duel.

DUEL END

WINNER: Arthur

/

A boy clapped his hands from afar. The sun had already set and the starry night sky stood above the three of them.

"That was quite entertaining. It's funny how weaklings can put quite the show".

"Aaaand there is Hades" said Bryce. "Just in time to ruin the moment".

"Me?! Ha! As if. Well, you did a good work. Both of you. So, I may show my grace... High five".

"High Five accepted".

Hades looked at the river.

"Funny, here owr friendship was formed, right?"

Bryce nodded.

"Arthur stopped me".

Hades smiled.

"And defeated me after I started my rampage to defeat every one in front of me".

Arthur didn't look at them, but instead...

He opened his box and took out a few cards.

"Guys, here.". He extended two cards for Bryce and one for Hades. "You may need these".

Bryce opened his eyes wide. One was Heroic Challenger - Thousand Blades. The other...

"Silent Honor ARK?! Arthur, are you insane?! And don't you need the Thousand Blades?"

"I have another copy" he answered. "And, I think you will need ARK more than me".

"Still..."

"Then, let's make it like this. After some time, I give back your Utopias and you give me the ARK back. Sounds fair, right?"

Hades looked at his own card. Number 47: Nightmare Shark.

"Sure does, but in my case..."

"I already got something from the booster. And Nightmare Shark is a rank 3, better for you than to me. Keep it. You may need it if you have to finish someone fast. 2000 damage is no joke."

Bryce looked at his cards again and took out two cards from his box.

"In this case... here".

Arthur received the first card. Battlin' Boxer Veil.

"This..."

"You can combo it with Thousand Blades. No worries, I have another copy. And for you, Hades..."

"Polymerization? Wait, this card is..."

Bryce smiled.

"Pretty hard to find. It's a fusion card, for fusion summoning. I know you want to learn, so better have a way to start, right?"

Hades smiled haughtly.

"Who would have known? You actually have taste for presents. Well, I'm gonna return it later. When I learn fusion summon, I will have my own fusion card".

"Suuuure".

As soon as they started discussing, Arthur looked at the starry night sky once again.

Heartland was safe.

Heartland was at peace.

But for how long?

"By the way" Hades threw him a card. "Keep it, Arthur. It's useless to me, it's one of the cards that came to me in the booster".

He looked at the card in surprise.

Number 54: Lion Heart

"Well... feels like whatever the destiny has to bring, we will be ready".

Arthur extended Lion Heart to the air and Hades and Bryce did the same.

The numbers 47, 54 and 101 were aligned. All cards they got from another in their friendship. They resonated and shone brightly at that moment, surprising the three boys.

"W-what?!" Hades was scared but didn't back down.

"O-okay" Bryce was also surprised. "Arthur, explain!"

Arthur smiled.

"You were the one that gave me an Utopia that shone out of nowhere! I dunno, the friendship power? Does it seem like I have any idea?!"

Soon, the shine disappeared, but the boys felt different from their cards and from before.

"Let's just go back home" said Arthur. "Today was a very long day".

Hades still looked at his Number, surprised, while Bryce quickly put his in his deck with care. Silently, Arthur looked once more at the many cards he acquired due to his friendship.

'Number 39: Utopia, the card of hope and Number 54: Lion Heart, the card of burning passion... Two cards I got from my friends. Hades got 47 from me and Polymerization from Bryce. And lastly, Bryce has my 101 and his 79 came from Hades. All of our newest cards came from each other'.

"Somehow" he muttered. "I few the cards are more powerful this way..."

**/**

**AN:**

**47+54=101**

**It's a reference.**

**39+62=101, remember?**

**Nightmare Shark can be used in Burning Abyss, specially dangerous since duels here tend to be 4000LP only. Silent Honor ARK is a rank 4 staple, so no problem of it in Battlin' Boxer (also is valid for the Seventh One) and Lion Heart can be used in a Heroic deck as an alternate strategy, even though Heroic is better as a rank 4 focused deck.**

**I designed Hades as an arrogant person, but the strange type that can be a good friend. Which is why he acts haughtly but still helps (he mocked his friends, but gave them boosters, praised Bryce and noticed Arthur's odd behavior).**

**Bryce having rank-up was decided mid-way. He is more of a worried, but insightful person. (He noticed something was up with Arthur and his confidence too, giving him the Utopias to help out even knowing he might lose by that).**

**Arthur was originally the strongest from the trio, but fell behind due to the peaceful days. Now that he is having those nightmares, he slowly climbing back. He is calm and has good instincts. He is a bit of a pessimist as shown during this chapter. Due to his nightmares of a future war, he worried about his friends well-being before his own (he gave ARK, which is a powerful and rare card in worry of Bryce facing an opponent that battle itself isn't enough and Nightmare Shark to Hades knowing full-well of the necessity Hades may face when having to duel quickly).**

**Mass-produced Numbers are exclusive to the Xyz Dimension. Also, they have their real life effects, with Utopia blowing up if attacked without materials.**

**Most players here use good life strategies and their decks are adapted to the meta and forbidden list of real life. Hence Arthur and Bryce using Forbidden Lance, Arthur having Vanity's Emptiness and Bryce using MST (which anime characters never use).**

**If I were to say, they are pretty well-balanced. I think Hades is arguably the strongest of the trio, Bryce being a close second and Arthur in third. This ranking, however is constantly changed as they get better (Arthur was once in the top and Bryce can actually defeat Hades).**


End file.
